1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic photoconductor (OPC) drum, more particularly to improvements relating to the structure of an organic photoconductor (OPC) drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional organic photoconductor (OPC) drum that is used in a laser printer and that has a support member 9 extending in a first direction, a pair of mounting members (only one is shown in FIG. 2), a pair of rollers 97, and an OPC belt 95. The support member 9 includes four aluminum brackets 91, two metal clamps 92, and two plastic spacers 93, all of which are assembled onto an aluminum frame 94.
The rollers 97 flank the support member 9 in a second direction transverse to the first direction. The OPC belt 95 is trained on an assembly of the support member 9 and the rollers 97, and is driven by the rollers 97 to move on the brackets 91 of the support member 9. Since the brackets 91 are set up to support the OPC belt 95, a uniform surface finish across the support member 9 is thus desirable, which requires a high degree of precise manufacturing.
Another setback associated with the aforementioned conventional structure relates to the tolerance control of assembling many components (i.e., brackets 91, clamps 92, spacers 93, frame 94) together. Also, such assembly requires use of various fixtures or tools, which increases the production cost.